poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - Mystery Of The Enchanted Kingdom
''Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - Mystery Of The Enchanted Kingdom ''is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/Richard Rich Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and The AngryPepe. It is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Thomas, Sora and their friends have traveled back to Swan Lake to celebrate Festival Day with Derek and Odette and face Rothbart's old partner Zelda (whom The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Naga, Mother Gothel, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, The Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Xemnas, Winterbolt, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Nora Dershilt, Dr. Facilier, Myotismon, Hades, The Beagle Boys, Chelsea Barnes, Prince John and Sir Hiss work for). Trivia * Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Stephen, Bill and Ben, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Merlin, Archimedes, McKenzie Fox, Truly Scrumptious, Caractaus Potts, Pollie Pi, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Karen Rooney, Roger Rabbit, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayham, Rizzo the Rat and Walter), Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, The Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Xemnas, Winterbolt, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Nora Dershilt, Dr. Facilier, Myotismon, Hades, The Beagle Boys, Chelsea Barnes, Prince John, Sir Hiss and Nora Beady are guest starring in this film. * The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, Sir Oswald, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, The Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Xemnas, Winterbolt, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Nora Dershilt, Dr. Facilier, Myotismon, Hades, The Beagle Boys, Chelsea Barnes, Prince John, Sir Hiss and Nora Beady will be working with Zelda. * The Swan Princess - Mystery Of The Enchanted Kingdom was released on VHs in 1998 the same year, Thomas & Friends: Season 5 first broadcast. * The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas. Category:76859Thomas Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Sequel films Category:Princess films Category:Spin-off films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers